


Детский праздник

by bhbyf



Series: Сказки матушки Зимы [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Детский праздник

Все оказалось совсем не так страшно, как успел навоображать себе Димка. И судя по шуму и оживлению вокруг, так думал не только он. 

\- Здравствуй, Дедушка Мороз, борода из ваты… - бодро читал с табуретки Вадька.

Стоявший в последних рядах Димка внимательнее присмотрелся к Деду Морозу. Бороды у него не было, да и усов тоже – ни настоящих, ни из ваты. Зато у него был длинный, тонкий нос, очень белое гладкое лицо, беспокойные черные глаза и черная лысая шуба. Санька сказала, что это неправильно, потому что одежда у Деда Мороза должна быть только красного цвета, но сам Димка помнил, что в прошлом году к ним домой приходил Дед Мороз в синей шубе и синей же шапке. И ничего, все прошло правильно – с подарками, стишками, вкусностями и сюрпризом в виде заветного механического паровозика. 

Раздались аплодисменты. Счастливый, раскрасневшийся Вадька слез с табуретки.

\- Хороший мальчик, - высоким скрипучим голосом похвалил его Дед Мороз. – Вот твои подарки! Держи! Ты их честно заработал!

И вручил Вадьке круглую розовую конфетку в прозрачной обертке и серо-коричневого худого медведя. Руки у Деда Мороза были тоже в перчатках – огромных и толстых; белые тонкие запястья на их фоне смотрелись смешно и немного жутко: вдруг такие хрупкие, что сломаются? А вот шеи у Деда Мороза не было: круглое фарфоровое лицо уходило прямо в плечи. 

\- Кто следующий? – птичий профиль Деда Мороза, словно маятник, качнулся вправо и влево. – Не бойтесь, подходите! Покажите, что вы подготовили к празднику! У меня еще много вкусных подарков для вас! 

Голос Деда Мороза взлетел – и оборвался коротким смешком, высоким, скрипучим, с тяжелым присвистом. 

Следующей на табуретку влезла Анечка. Как учила воспитательница, поправила платье, пригладила бантик и важно начала:

\- Маленькая елочка в сумрачном лесу…

Димка не любил таких девчонок, как она. На дух не переносил. Не бил, конечно, но и играть к ним не шел и с собой не звал. Анечка была нудной, глупой и ябедой. Но сейчас Димка ею даже залюбовался: банты, сфера наглаженного светлого платья, серьезное личико, звонкий голос. Будущая староста и отличница, гордость школы.

-Ну-ка, ну-ка!

Сияющий Вадька протиснулся в Димке.

\- Как конфета? – спросил его Димка.

\- Мммм, кислая, - сказал Вадька. – Как… как… как… в общем, кислая-прекислая.

У Димки рот наполнился слюной от предчувствия этой кислоты. Захотелось почувствовать этот вкус вот прям сейчас, даже зубы свело от желания. У него в запасе было целых два стиха – про зайчика и про снежинку. Мама уж очень хотела, чтобы он прочитал то, что не читали до него. Поэтому и выбрала основной и запасной варианты. Так что конфета ему точно достанется – если испугается и собьется, как часто бывало на репетиции, возьмет количеством. 

\- Вкусная конфета, да, - сказал о своем Вадька. – Отменная. 

\- А медведь странный, - сказал Димка.

\- Хороший медведь, - надулся Вадька.

У медведя было тонкое узкое кривое тельце, торчащие во все стороны жесткие усы и злые глаза-бусинки. А еще ему нашили много-много тонких острых зубов, так что казалось, что медведь скалится. 

\- Дай посмотреть! – стоявший рядом Сережка резко потянул медведя на себя – и тут же вскрикнул, одернув руку.

\- Эй, он кусается! – Сережка тер руку о штаны, его глаза наполнились слезами. – Так не честно! 

\- Не дергал бы – не укусил, - степенно ответил Вадька.

Димка хотел сказать, что медведь не может кусаться, он-то ненастоящий – и встретился взглядом с черными глазами-бусинами, горевшими лютой злобой.

Опять раздались аплодисменты. И на табурет влез Валя:

\- Зайчишка на полянке... 

Конфеты, подарки, стихи... Праздник шел своим чередом. И никого из детей не удивило, что кроме странного Деда Мороза на празднике больше не было взрослых: ни родителей, ни воспитателей, ни обещанных высоких гостей из администрации. По крайней мере, живых. В каморку-то под дверью никто не додумался заглянуть.


End file.
